


Please, Albrecht

by kaypancake



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: At the Stein manor.Albrecht is angry and Friedrich try to apologise.





	Please, Albrecht

Friedrich watched Albrecht leave. Each step his friend took tore his heart apart.

He regretted what he did. He shouldn’t have. What if Albrecht have been hurt ? The young man managed to rid himself of the grip of the adults around him. He pretended to be tired and ran away.

The alcohol he drank was a thick fog that prevented him from walking straight and thinking clearly. His head was spinning. Friedrich had to lean against the wall to stop himself from falling. The Stein manor was huge and he had no idea where he was.

Lonely, in a dark corridor, he felt vulnerable. Friedrich groped around to find his friend’s room. He gently lowered the handle and stepped into the bedroom. The room was plunged into the darkness, he could hardly make out the silhouette of his best friend in the bed.

– Albrecht?

Friedrich would have wanted to whisper but his voice was hoarse and sonorous.

– Leave me alone, snapped Albrecht.

The blond wanted to apologise. His whole being wanted to beg his friend to forgive him, let him lie down next to him and hug him. He just wanted to erase this evening from his memory. He could not bear the thought of hurting Albrecht. To know that his best friend was upset because of him was unbearable.

But he couldn’t pronounce those words. It seemed so easy, but he wasn’t able to do it. Friedrich did not know if it was alcohol, fatigue or frustration, but tears flowed silently down his cheeks.

– Albrecht, please. His words trembled. He needed Albrecht. He felt helpless. The blond dropped to his knees.

– Leave me! I don’t want to see you or hear you. Go!

Friedrich had the impression of being punched. Then his sadness merged with anger. He felt hurt. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something. His emotions were overflowing. But he had to control himself. Friedrich had to calm down and apologize. So he breathed out for a long moment and focused on what mattered.

– I’m sorry, you don’t know how much I’m sorry. Albrecht. Sorry.

Friedrich’s voice broke and he suppressed a sob. It didn’t look like him, but hitting his best friend didn’t look like him either.

Albrecht didn’t respond and the blond thought for a moment that his friend was going to ignore him. Albrecht straightened up and stared at Friedrich. Albrecht's face was lit by the dim light of the moon. His dilemma was written on his face: he seemed divided between his pity and anger.

Eventually, Albrecht sighed as he got closer to the blond. He then guided him to his bed. Softly, the two boys lay down on the bed, Friedrich still shaky. He buried his face in Albrecht's neck and hugged him.

– Everything is okay, Friedrich, it’s okay.

At these words, Friedrich relaxed and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> let a comment or a kudos.  
> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it :)


End file.
